Albus Potter and the Treasures of Hogwarts
by Skychild101
Summary: It's Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has no idea what to expect but the one thing in which he is certain is that he will be famous and have fangirls. But, apart from that, there is a secret hiding in Hogwarts and Albus is determined to find out what it is.
1. FOREWORD

**Albus Potter and the Treasures of Hogwarts**

**Well, since I will have most likely a long A/N I may as well do a foreword before I begin the story that had been NAGGING me! No joke. Ever since I watched/reread Harry Potter, I've had always wanted to do a sequel to it (after watching Deathly Hallows part 2) and the way it ended, it got me to think on what could the next generation do.**

**However, despite having the idea, I didn't really get around to actually write the story (or series)…until now. I can't tell you just how excited I was when I instantly started to plan out the first year for Albus Potter.**

**And then came the second year…can't tell you how much difficulty I had with this one. At first, I did have an idea for second year but after reading it over, I wasn't so sure. I got depressed and left the second year blank, leaving the idea to fade away…until I received another idea. The second idea I liked the most than the first so I immediately erased the first one.**

**About this series**

**Like I said before, I had always wanted to know what adventures could lie in Hogwarts when Albus and his friends steps in. Now please do remember, that I am not J.K Rowling. I will never be her so I apologize if the sequel isn't going to be good as hers but at least give this series a chance. Don't judge the book by the cover straight away.**

**Disclaimers:**

**This, of course, is the most important thing out of all. I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter and its characters, plots etc. It all belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling. But in this case, I do own my **_**own **_**plots for Albus Potter's adventures and everything else in which you don't recognize. I'm only saying this once throughout the series because, I think I speak for every author on Fanfiction, this is really a pain in the butt to write every single time. **

**Final words:**

**Let's get started and I hope you will all like this series. It was a fun ride for me even though planning the whole thing out was a pain in the butt but um that's beside the point…soo, buckle up your seatbelts, get popcorn or other things, because this story is gonna be a one magical and bumpy ride!**

**-Skychild101-**


	2. Albus Severus Potter

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**Albus Severus Potter**

Two eyes shot open as though it had just been awakened from a dream. The eyes were in one place for a moment, as if it was watching the ceiling in fascination. Not speaking at all, a hand moved to its face, rubbing its eyes. Albus Severus Potter awoke from his deep slumber. Clumsily, Albus waved his arm in the air until his fingers had touched something, only to have it fall off the shelf.

It was quiet until—

"ARGH!"

The loud scream erupted the house, alerting to whoever was in the house. Angered and furious, Albus harshly got dressed and stormed out of his bedroom and went down the stairs. When he reached his destination, Albus breathed out heavily though he was met with two figures.

Both of them were tall but their appearances were quite different.

The first person had red hair that was tied in a high ponytail. It was also wearing an apron that had flower designs. Its bright brown eyes were torn away so that it can look at Albus.

The next person had messy, untidy black hair and it looked as though it can never be tidy. Its bright green eyes also tore its gaze away from whatever it was doing and now it fell on a very furious Albus.

At first, it was quiet but if a person studied the black haired figure more closely, it could tell that it was trying hard not to laugh at the scene.

"Looking bright, today aren't we?" the black-haired grinned at the sight of Albus.

"Harry," the red head said, slightly hitting him in the arm.

She turned her attention to Albus.

"What happened to you?" she asked then sighed. "Did James did this?"

"Yes." Albus seethed. "Where. Is. He?"

The red head was about to open her mouth until right on cue, the boy, James entered the kitchen. He stopped once he reached the doorway since he looked at Albus then back to his parents then back to Albus.

Before he knew it, he burst out laughing which caused Albus to scowl.

"It _worked_! I can't believe it worked!" James said through his laughter. He was laughing so hard that he had to use the door's ledge for support.

"Oh, honestly, James. You're just as bad as Harry." Ginny reprimanded him.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

What got James so worked up was the sight of seeing Albus's hair. His hair was turned into bright neon pink. Albus was furious because of it.

Ginny sighed as she shot James (who was still laughing) a dirty look. "Come here, Albus."

Obeying, Albus trudged his way to his mother. Ginny quickly inspected the hair before she flourished out her wand and muttered a spell—a spell that would be able to change Albus's pink hair to his normal hair color. In a flash of white, the pink hair was now gone as it was replaced by the original hair color.

"Aw, mum, you're no fun." James pouted, upon seeing the scene.

"Congratulations, James. You just earned yourself to be grounded for a week." Ginny said, sternly.

James made his mouth to go into a perfect '_o_' and groaned.

"Definitely not fair."

Albus smirked.

"Mum's pet," James mumbled as he walked past by Albus.

"Am not! Nincompoop!" Albus argued.

"Dimwit!"

"Doorknob!"

"Blockhead!"

"Enough you two!" Ginny yelled. "Just sit down and eat. Breakfast's ready."

Glaring, James and Albus pulled their chairs out (their gaze never left one another) and sat down.

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Once breakfast was done, Albus helped his mum to clean out the dishes and such. Everything was perfect and was going swell until James had to come in and remarked some comments which eventually made Albus to make his comments and as a result, another argument had been formed.

"…at least I'm in Gryffindor! You're probably going to be put into Slytherin." James replied.

Albus glared even harder. "I _won't_! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"How do you know that for sure? I'm mean, you got some qualities that represents Slytherin. Resourcefulness…determination…"

Albus tried to block out James's words but it was hard.

"I won't be in Slytherin!" Albus yelled, glaring at his annoying brother.

Everything happened in a flash. As Albus was glaring at James, all of a sudden, Albus felt a spark inside of him and then a fire burst out of the pot that was on the stove. Ginny shrieked at the sudden flames though Harry reacted quickly.

"Aqua Eructo!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the fire.

Sure enough, a jet of water came out of the wand and demolished the fire.

Despite the fire, Harry grinned, knowing exactly what would happen next. Albus, however, was frantic when the fire came out.

"I'm sorry! I never meant for that to happen!" Albus replied, having worry on his face.

"It's okay. Nothing had happened." Ginny responded, reassuring her frantic son. "In fact, what you did was perfectly normal."

James stared. "What? You mean setting a fire that could've easily burned the house? That's what you call _normal_?"

Albus bit his lip. He didn't mean to set a fire on. It was an accident. He suppose that it had to do with the fact, with him being angry on James which eventually caused a fire. He then paused in his thoughts. Wait a minute…

Didn't his father did something similar to this?

If so, then that means…

James squinted his eyes at the window as he saw something out in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" James announced, pointing to the thing that was in the air.

Harry, realizing what it was, hurriedly walked towards the closed window and opened it.

"It's an owl!" James said, eyeing the flurry creature that just landed on the window sill.

Harry stole the letters that was tied to the owl's legs and read the names.

"Ah, here's one for Albus." he replied, walking back to where he was before.

"Uh oh, what did you do Albus?" James asked, having a mischievous tone. "You think it's from the Minister?" he gasped, dramatically. "Maybe you're going to be thrown into Azkaban for setting up a fire!"

Albus, who was looking quite scared, looked over to his eager father.

"Ignore him, Albus. It's okay. You're not trouble. Open it." Harry said, extending his arm.

With a shaky hand, Albus grabbed the letter from Harry. But before, he opened it, he stared at the envelope. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. But there was no stamp.

When Albus turned the envelope, he saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a huge letter 'H'.

Albus paused, thinking for a moment as he studied the letter. He had seen this letter before…but where?

Oh shoot, might as well open it.

With a less shaky hand, Albus opened the envelope and got out of the letter.

_Dear Mr. Albus Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Naida Avalon _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Albus stared at it blankly before he gave a huge grin. This was the moment he had been waiting for! And finally! After all those months of waiting! He could hardly wait.

He then noticed that there was another letter so he quickly scanned the list. It contained the supplies for first year.

"James, I'm going to murder you for lying to me! I'm your brother!" Albus cried out, earning an evil chuckle from James.

"What's all the noise?" a soft voice mumbled through the kitchen.

Everyone turned around to see a young girl with red hair…it looked almost exactly like Ginny's. She also had bright brown eyes in which she had inherited from her mother, Ginny.

"Lily!" Albus said, his voice full of excitement.

"It's nothing. Other than the fact, that Albus got his Hogwarts letter." James grinned, ruffling Albus's hair. Albus swatted his hand away.

Lily, however, had her eyes wide.

"Hogwarts letter? _Oh_ lucky! I want to go there!" she wailed.

"Not yet, Lily." Harry replied before he picked her up. "You will soon go there."

Lily sniffed.

Harry then took Albus's supplies list for first years. He examined it then looked up.

"There's only one place to get your stuff," he said. "It's Diagon Alley."

**And there you have it! First chapter of Albus Potter. Please leave me a review. I would love to read your guys' feedback. I also appreciate some constrictive criticism as well. However, when you're a reviewing, I would like to ask two questions and if it's possible, can you include it in your reviews?**

**Questions are:**

**Did you like it?**

**And was this the way how you would imagine to start the story? Or no? How it could be different?**

**And on the other note, I have been researching like a lot of information in order to write Harry Potter's sequel. J.K Rowling stated that McGonagall was getting too old and hence, she got retired when Albus Potter began his first year. So that was why I included a new deputy headmistress. She also stated that there's a completely new headmaster and (as I'm sure you all know) the jinx on DADA was broken after Voldemort died. So it is now safe. And I think that's it…if there's anything else, I will let you know in the future chapters :) thanks for reading!**


	3. Diagon Alley

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

**Diagon Alley**

"Kids! Are you almost ready?" Harry's voice shouted, later in the afternoon.

There were a collective mumbles of 'yes' except for Albus. He couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He really wanted to go to Diagon Alley right this second. But of course, he can't just yet because his older brother, James Potter, was being late.

"James! Come on already!" Albus complained as he waited impatiently at the fireplace.

"Ugh, just a minute." James muttered from the bathroom door.

Few minutes passed, James came out of the bathroom.

"About time." Albus replied, shooting James a glare.

They were going to Floo to Diagon Alley and maybe hopefully, they would get to see the Weasleys. Harry hadn't seen Hermione over in ages what with what's going on at the Ministry and such. He had seen Ron almost every time because well, he was his partner.

"Great. Let's go!" Albus responded.

The rest of the family scurried to the fireplace and all lined up in a straight line.

"Now remember to say it loudly and very clearly." Ginny reminded James who stood in the fireplace after he took a handful of the powder.

James paused a few minutes until he shouted. "Diagon Alley!"

With that, green flames roared to life as it engulfed James, taking him with it. Harry shielded Lily's eyes from the blaring green light. Once it died down, the fireplace was now empty.

Ginny nodded, approved. "Okay Albus. You're turn."

Albus stepped into the fireplace, taking a handful of powder and then shouted.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

><p>Albus coughed as he slid through the fireplace and onto the floor. Dust arose beside him, making him to be dirtier.<p>

How he hated traveling with Floo powder.

After he coughed a final time, Albus gradually got up and took this time to look at his surroundings. One thing's for sure; he knew that he was in a relatively sized building that contained the usual furniture such as racks, tables, mirrors and so on. Once he finished examining, he saw the door and exited out of the building.

Instantly, he was greeted with noise such as chattering and laughing that filled Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley contained many stores being filled with witches and wizards that roamed the place. Some would window shop while the others would stop in a place and chat with either strangers or some old friends in which they haven't seen in a long time.

Eyes with full of wonder and amazed, Albus continued to gaze at the Alley; his eyes darting left and right as though he was trying not to miss anything.

His eyes fell upon a store that seemed to be crowded with a few children and they all had an amazed tone since they were staring at the window of the shop.

Albus edged towards them a little closer and he was now able to make it out.

It was a broomstick. It was sleek; its shiny smooth wooden handle was almost a nice shade of brown kind of like a golden brown color. _Shooting Star _was on the handle, written in a gold color.

"It's _Shooting Star_! It's the fastest broom yet!" one of the kids exclaimed, eyeing the broom in awe.

Albus continued to wander down the Diagon Alley until he heard his name.

"Albus! Albus!" a voice shouted, gaining his attention.

Albus grinned when his eyes landed on the person. He quickly raced towards the person and hugged.

"Albus! Oh it's great to see you again!" the person replied after hugging.

He grinned. "It's great to see you too, Rose."

The person, Rose, smiled. Rose had an average height with red hair that was tied into a low ponytail while her blue sparkling eyes was beaming at the grinning Albus. If anything, Rose took the form of her mother, Hermione since she looks almost exactly like her.

"How's your family doing? How's Hugo?" Albus asked as they walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

"Oh they're fine though Mum and Dad comes late almost every day from work. Hugo is just being Hugo and can't wait to start Hogwarts. My dad and I joke about the Sorting though I don't think Mum appreciates it." Rose rambled on.

Albus nodded. "Sounds like something you guys would do."

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed, playfully hitting Albus in his shoulder. "On the other hand, how's Lily?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Same old, same old. She's annoying really. She won't shut up. Been complaining all morning about not going to Hogwarts yet."

"Albus! Oh there you are!" Ginny's voice shouted over the loud noise. "Oh you're so dusty!" she said, quickly brushing off the dust from her son.

"Oh mum you know I don't like traveling with Floo. Give it a rest." Albus muttered.

"Hi Rose! How's Ron doing?" Ginny asked once she spotted Rose.

"Hello Aunt Ginny. My dad's okay. We joke a lot but of course, Mum doesn't appreciate it."

Ginny nodded. "Sounds like something he would do."

"Ha! Knew I saw you! Oh hello Rose."

"James." Rose nodded.

"Oh guess what? You know that prank I had been working on, right?" James asked.

"The one where you making a potion that allows you to change the person's hair color? Yeah, what about it?"

Realizing where this was going, Albus groaned. "Oh James _don't_!"

James, however, grinned. "It worked! I was successful at turning Albus's hair into pink." he laughed. "It was quite funny."

Albus shot him an annoying look while Rose giggled.

"I could imagine." Rose said through her giggles.

"Hey! Who side are you on anyway?" Albus pouted.

James smirked. "Mine, of course."

For the rest of the day, the Potters and the Weasleys continued to buy the stuff they needed for Hogwarts. They went through the shops that was needed such as **Gringotts Wizarding Bank** (since they needed money first) **Amanuensis Quills**, **Flourish and Blotts** (Rose wanted to stay in there all day. She would have but James and Albus managed to drag her away from the books, leaving her to pout and to complain. It wasn't until then that her Mum had reminded her that in Hogwarts, they had a huge library. Because of that, it instantly made Rose to have a bright smile on her face), **Potage's Cauldron Shop, Scribbulus Writing Instruments (**for parchments)**, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary **and others.

But the one they visited the most was the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Shop. James and Albus wanted to stay in there forever but quickly sensing the "danger", Ginny hurriedly ushered them out of her brother's shop. Of course, the two complained about it.

However, during their visit to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Rose quickly seized James and Albus into racks, hiding behind them.

"What?" James asked once they were hidden behind the racks.

"Look over there. Isn't that Scorpius?"

James darted his eyes and there, to where Rose pointed, was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. It was no mistake. Just like his father, he had platinum blonde hair that was sleeked back, his stormy grey eyes were looking distant as his expression was dull and he looked bored, overall. He even had a pointed face.

"Oh that's _him _alright." James said, having a dislike tone in his voice.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh give it a rest. Must you always judge someone so quickly? Who knows…Scorpius may turn out different than his father."

"Doubt it."

After Madam Malkin's, they then went to Ollivander and Albus couldn't wait. He was waiting for this moment. This was the part where he most felt excited. Of course, this was nothing new to James since he had already had his wand because he had started Hogwarts before Albus and was now going into his second year.

"Well, here we are. Ollivanders. The best place for wands." Harry said, standing outside of the shop. It feels good to gaze at the familiar shops of Diagon Alley.

He had missed it dearly.

Albus gulped, being slightly nervous even though this is the part where he, as he had already mentioned, was very excited to get his first wand.

"Ollivander is great!" James said as he remembered the time when he visited this place.

"Go on, Albus. Rose can come with you if she wants." Harry said.

Albus turned his head to Rose who was staring at the shop. Catching his gaze, she nodded.

"Of course I would." she nodded.

"Thanks." he said, gratefully.

"Say hi from me, will you?" Harry asked.

Albus pushed the door open, hearing the bell ringing which indicated that new customers had arrived. He held the door open for Rose as she came in before she closed it.

The shop was tiny and being nearly empty though it had a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

"Wow…" Albus whispered. He quickly turned his head backwards and saw that Harry gave a reassuring nod.

"Hello?" Albus said after a moment of silence.

It wasn't until long that a noise was heard. It sounded as if it was a ladder that came to a halt.

Albus jumped once he heard the noise and there it was. He stared at the figure that was on the ladder, hiding in the shadow. If one would look at it closely, they would see a smile that was stretched on his mouth.

"I've been wondering when I would meet the son of the great Harry Potter." he said.

He climbed down the stairs and out of the shadow, Albus and Rose could now make out his appearance. He was a very old man with white hair and his wide, pale eyes landed upon the two.

Albus felt uneasy at his glance but his eyes seemed to be transfixed by them. The old man then moved his eyes to stare at Rose who was equally staring right back at him. It was as if they were both challenging each other in a quiet manner. And then, the old man smiled.

"Rose Weasley. Albus Potter." he said through his smile. "First time at Hogwarts. First time getting their wands. Of course, this part is the most exciting part isn't it? So…" he paused, looking at the stiff looking people. "Who wants to go first?"

"I…erm…R-Rose can go," Albus stammered.

Rose turned her head to give an incredulous look to Albus before she let Ollivander to take measurements. When it was done, the wand maker started to rummage through the piles of the boxes.

"Try this. Cherry, unicorn hair…10 inches." he said, handing Rose a black wand.

With a shaky hand, Rose grabbed the wand while Albus stared at the scene before him, not daring his eyes to move an inch. He wants to see everything. When Rose touched the wand, it felt cold but she quickly disregarded it and then gave a swift wave.

At once, a glass nearby them shattered, making the two jump with startle.

"Nope…nope…not it." he mumbled as he started to rummage through the many wands.

It took about four tries for Rose Weasley. It wasn't until then that Ollivander who had given Rose a brownish golden wand that had Hazel wood with a dragon heartstring. Rose gently touched it as if it would break but the moment she touched it, red sparks shot out of the wand. Everything died down after a few seconds and that earned a triumph smile from Ollivander.

"Perfect! Perfect!" he cried out.

Rose was unable to contain her excitement. She finally had a wand! A wand that _chose _her!

_Yes_! Rose thought, excitedly.

"Now for you…" Ollivander said. Albus gulped.

The only thing that made Albus to wonder was that…

How many times does he have to go in order to have the "perfect wand"?

His question was answered when he had reached his fifth wand. Albus was getting worried at the fact if he would ever get a wand. It sure was taking a long time to get his first wand. He wondered how many times had his father had to go through to get his wand. The moment Albus grabbed his wand, red sparks shot out, just like how Rose did. Ollivander waited as if something was going to happen but it didn't.

However, instead of a smile, Ollivander gave an odd kind of smile to Albus though his face held an incredible look.

Feeling uncomfortable under his eerie gaze, Albus quickly interrupted the strange silence and paid for both of their wands—even though Rose insisted that she wanted to pay it.

"That was weird." Albus said as they exited out of the store. He clutched on his blackish brown (slightly curvy) wand close to him as though his life was depending on it.

"Yeah…" Rose said. Rose was about to say something until her eyes fell upon something that made her to gasp with delight. "Oh! That's adorable!"

There, in the arms of Hermione Weasley, was a small creature and its skin—well, _fur_ was a brown tabby fur.

"I thought you would like it." Hermione said, giving the small animal to Rose who took it gently.

In Rose's arms was a kitten that seemed to be fast asleep.

"Oh Mum! Thank you! I love it! It's adorable!" Rose said, petting the kitten's soft fur.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Oh and it's a girl." she added. She then looked at Rose's other hand. "See you got a wand. What type? How did it go?"

"It went…well I suppose. It took four tries just to get a wand. It's Hazel wood with a dragon heartstring." she answered.

Hermione nodded. "Not bad. And don't worry. It took about six times for me to get a wand. Remember: the wand chooses the wizards." she said.

"Hey Albus! Guess what dad got for you!" James suddenly said, coming out of nowhere.

"What?"

James paused. "Well if I told you it wouldn't really be a surprise now would it?"

Albus shot an annoying look. "Then why did you even bother saying it?"

"That's beside the point. The point is…what wand did you get?"

"Alder wand with Unicorn Hair." Albus answered.

James scrunched his face up. "Lame."

"Oh? And what type your wand is? I suppose it's better than mine?" Albus glared.

James smirked. "Of course it is. You know the rule. The oldest _always _gets the better end."

Rose scoffed. "Since when was _that _a rule?"

"It always has been."

"Maybe in your dreams…" Albus muttered.

James scowled. Pretty soon, the three of them went to Ice Cream Parlour. It was a new Parlour since the old one was damaged and rusted and so the new owner took the task upon himself and continued to sell ice creams.

Rose got a chocolate Ice cream while James and Albus both got vanilla. When Rose gave the news of the new Ice Cream man, Harry was rather depressed since he had missed the old owner—Florean Fortescue. Harry explained to the kids how he would always give him a free ice cream every half an hour as a kid.

At the end of the day, the Potters and the Weaselys all met up at Flourish and Blotts. Lily kept on complaining how she wanted to go to Hogwarts now more than ever but she eventually fell asleep near the end of the day, much to Albus and James's relief.

"We should all visit the burrow sometime." Rose suggested.

"Yeah, it would be nice to see Mum again." Ginny agreed.

"Oh sure and have her yell at you." Ron replied.

"You know she was right. What you did—and Harry was incredibly stupid." Hermione pointed it out.

"Oh not again!" Ron groaned.

"What? What did they do?" James asked, jumping into their conversation.

"In our second year, Harry and Ron stupidly decided to fly a car to Hogwarts." Hermione answered.

And right on the spot, James's eyes lit up with delight. "Flew a _flying car_? Oh that's awesome! Wish I could've done it…"

Ron grinned. "You should sometime. Hey, who knows…maybe the car still might be in the Forbidden Forest…you should find it."

"Ron! Don't encourage them!" Hermione scolded, making Ron to shrug.

"And beside it wasn't _our _fault that the seal was sealed shut. It was Dobby…" Harry stopped.

It was still too painful to say his name.

"Dobby what? Who's Dobby?" James questioned.

"Honestly James can you not see that it's bothering him?" Rose snapped, huffing.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Dobby was a free Elf. He was a good friend of mine but died in the war…Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. As I was saying before, he was the one who made the seal to be closed, making Ron and I unable to go through the barrier." Harry said at last.

"Oh…"

After a moment of quiet, the Potters and the Weasleys bid their final goodbyes and departed their ways. And as for Albus, he was even more thrilled.

He just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N: Yay longer chapters now! But did anyone else bawled their eyes out when Dobby died? Dx Oh my God that was like the worst death scene (next to Dumbledore's) I just couldn't stop crying. It was sooo sad :'( why did he have to die? *sob* Oh and I would really appreciate if I had a beta. If interested, PM me? Who knows I may give a thing or two *cough spoilers cough* about the story :D And thanks to Ixiel for reviewing, following and favoring the story! THANK YOU FOR BEING THE FIRST ONE!

**HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN! HOPE ITS SPOOKTACULAR! **


	4. Platform 9 34

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

Ever since Albus had entered Diagon Alley, he couldn't stop talking about the trip and just how fascinating everything was. He was just too excited. He honestly couldn't wait to go.

Of course, sometimes James would often tell almost everything about Hogwarts; how the stairs move, how there were secret passageways in which James had discovered it—though James left out about the Marauder's Map which he stole it from his father—and how everything about Hogwarts was so _magical._

He even told…well most likely warned Albus about the Poltergeist that was named Peeves.

"Just to let you know, there's a Poltergeist named Peeves. He causes chaos so I would be careful." James warned him. "I heard that the last time, Peeves pulled a prank on—it was on a first year—it made the boy to cry."

"Heads up!" a voice suddenly shouted.

James turned around only to widen his eyes so he ducked down. Unfortunately for Albus, he didn't duck down as he should have. Instead, Albus got hit in the face from something, making him to fall to the floor.

"Ow!" Albus shouted as something smacked him right on the face which caused him to fall down.

"Oh! Albus, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

The objet fell off from his face as it revealed Albus with his eyes closed.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" he mumbled.

The person gave a sheepish grin. "Yes."

Taking its word, Albus did just that. There, it revealed Rose who gave a sheepish grin to him. The boy got up and handed her a book.

"Just what you were doing exactly?" Albus asked.

"Um, I was trying to make the book fly but um it kinda went out of control." Rose answered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Albus muttered, rubbing his red nose.

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought you can't use magic outside school." James pointed it out, shooting Rose a look.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know, James. I'm not a troublemaker like _you_. Besides, I wasn't even using magic. I was only doing it with potions."

"But isn't—"

"What _matters _James Potter is that my potion still needs a bit of work." Rose snapped, turning on her heels and stuck her head up in the air. "Now I'm going to continue to finish it and hopefully, by the end of this week—or before we go to Hogwarts—I can get the potion to work."

"Know-it-all."

"Prat. You know James, the books can be used for _good _things…other than using them as pillows." Rose stated.

James gave a sheepish look.

With that, Rose walked off.

"I don't know who's worse. Rose or Ms. Fleur." James replied.

Albus shrugged.

Weeks passed by without any incidents so the house was pretty much normal…well as normal as it could be. Rose would often go back to work on her potion while Aunt Hermione would often lecture on James and Albus to not use the books as pillow fights and that they should open the books because it would do some good for them.

And now…it was the day. The day where Albus had been waiting for. He couldn't wait though which was why, one morning day, Albus Severus Potter had been found on the bed, snoozing away.

Everything was peaceful until a loud voice interrupted it.

"HEY ALBUS! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" a voice screeched.

Albus's eyes flew open as he stared at a spot for a second before he blinked. Groggily, Albus rolled over to the other side of the bed and saw that the time was 10:40am.

"Mmm…10:40…" Albus mumbled, sleepily as he closed his eyes again.

After a second, his eyes flew open. "10:40! Oh no! I'm going to be late for the train!"

He zoomed off the bed and quickly rushed past by someone.

"Albus, we're going to be la—"the person stopped in mid-sentence when it saw the zooming Albus heading straight to the bathroom.

"Late." James muttered.

The boy quickly brushed his teeth, took a quick cold shower since he didn't had the time to wait for hot water and then went back to his room to put on his clothes though when he was putting on his jeans, he was hopping across the room while he was pulling down his shirt.

"James, why haven't you woken me up earlier?!" Albus hollered.

"I did! And you said that you were getting up!"

"And you believed that?" Albus replied, poking out of his room.

James shrugged. On the other hand, James stopped what he was doing since this time, he got a good look of Albus. Albus was still a bit frazzled as his hair was everywhere and he still looked like he hadn't even woken up yet.

The oldest boy paused as though he was thinking. He smirked. He decided to pull a little prank on him.

"Have you packed your bags yet?"

"What do you mean _yet_? Of course, I did! I packed them last night!" the younger brother exclaimed, disappearing out of sight and then he came into the view, looking ready. "Why? Have you?"

"Nope."

And that was all what James needed. He watched as Albus froze, how he kept on opening and closing his mouth while James gave out an inward grin.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T PACKED YOUR BAGS?! WE'RE GOING TO BE EVEN MORE LATE!" Albus exploded. "Last night, you _told _me that you had!"

James walked up to his hot-headed brother then he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Albus…there are times when I joke around with you and there are times when I don't. In this case, I wasn't joking."

Albus placed on yet another furious look. "James, you prat! Don't speak to me! I'm mad at you!"

"KIDS WHAT'S ALL THE YELLING FOR?" another loud voice shouted.

"JAMES DIDN'T PACK HIS BAGS, DAD!"

"WHAT!? JAMES!" Harry bellowed from downstairs.

James flinched.

"JAMES DIDN'T PACK HIS BAGS! JAMES IS IN IT!"

"LILY IT'S NOT NICE TO SING!"

"HEEEEEEY! WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT IT? WE'RE A FAMILY! NOT BABOONS!" it was Ginny.

"JAMES DIDN'T PACK HIS BAGS!"

"WHAT?!"

James gave out a sigh of defeat. "ALRIGHT GUYS! WOULD YOU CHILL!? I was just pulling a prank on Albus."

Albus was about to remark a comment but he stopped when he heard the last sentence. "Wait, what?"

James rolled his eyes. "I was just playing with you. I did pack my bags last night."

"JAMES!"

"Can we go?!"

"Have you got your bags?" Aunt Hermione spoke as she placed her hands on her daughter's chest.

Her daughter, Rose, nodded.

"Your jacket on?"

Another nod.

"Good." Hermione said, kissing Rose's forehead.

"Hermione, chill will you? She's going to Hogwarts. Not to the North Pole."

"I know, Ron, I know. But I can't help it." Hermione sniffed.

"Aw mom, don't start." Rose groaned.

"And where are Harry and the rest? If they don't hurry up, their sons will miss the train. They only got fifteen minutes left." Hermione said, looking through the crowds.

"Ah, here they come!" Ron said, seeing the familiar faces.

At long last, the happy family came, pushing the trolleys as they made their way to the Weasleys.

"About time, you four. Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"At home…" Harry paused. "It's…it was quite a hassle." he said at last, giving a small glare at his oldest son.

Hermione shook her head. Rose walked over towards the sons and the daughter of Harry's and Ginny's.

"I'm not surprised…now tell me, what kind of _hassle _did you guys do? No wait…" she paused. "Let me guess…James pulled on a prank saying that he didn't pack his bags?"

"Shut up," James muttered.

"Hey Rose!" Albus replied, beaming while Rose was waltzing towards him.

"Hey Albus. What's up?"

"Oh the usual." he grinned.

"Kids, we gotta go or you'll miss the train."

"Coming!" James and Rose shouted back.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" James exclaimed, laughing as he took off.

"Hey no fair! That was a head start!" Rose called out, running after him.

As they were approaching the familiar barrier, Albus suddenly stopped and fell behind. Meanwhile, Harry continued to walk until he realized that something was missing. Turning back, he now knew that Albus was left behind so because he was curious, Harry gave Ginny a look before he went to his son.

"Hey, Albus. What's wrong?" Harry asked, crouching to his level.

Albus sighed, feeling down a bit. "I…what will happen if I was placed in Slytherin?"

Harry studied his son's eyes before he answered. "Then the House of Slytherin will have gained a wonderful, young wizard."

"But let's say I am."

Harry smiled. "Albus Severus Potter. You were named after two of the greatest headmasters Hogwarts had ever seen. One of them was in Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew. But, listen, if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "Really."

Feeling a bit better, Albus returned a smile as Harry got up and he extended his arm.

"What do you say? Shall we go…together?"

Nodding, Albus took his hand and together, they walked to the barrier. Once they had finally reached the other end, Albus did nothing but too stare at the magnificent train. The train was black and red, letting out a puff smoke while it gave a piercing shriek which indicated that it was about to leave.

"There you two are!" Hermione stated, noticing Harry and Albus.

"Sorry…got held up a bit." Harry replied.

"Hey dad…isn't that the Malfoy kid of the father you kept on talking about?" Rose asked, motioning to the familiar blonde hair.

Ron peered through the crowds and indeed, he saw a platinum blonde boy who hugged his mother.

"Ah, so that's Scorpius Malfoy. Hey Rose…make sure you give him a good beating."

"Ron, don't make them to be enemies now! They're not even at Hogwarts yet!" Hermione reprimanded him.

"I was only joking…" he muttered.

Rose grinned. "Sure you were, dad."

At last, the kids had finally gotten on the train and started to search for a compartment. It seemed forever when they had finally seen an empty compartment, much to their luck considering just how full the train was.

"Hey look, there's a chocolate frog!" James pointed it out

On the window, it was indeed a chocolate frog that seemed to be ribbitting to its heart content. It then showed signs that were about to leap off so Rose took out her hand, indicating that the frog can leap on it; it did just that.

Out of the window, Hermione gave a small laugh at the scene with her daughter. Then, the kids all waved to their respective parents who waved back.

At last, the train started to move and then it vanished out of sight, having the crowds to be nothing but distant.

**:(/\):**

Albus let out a sigh of relief as he made his eyes glued to the window. The view was being smaller and smaller.

"Well I'm going to look around." Rose announced. With that she got up and left the compartment.

"Oh yeah." James suddenly remembered. "I forgot that I was supposed to meet my friends. I'd better go…or otherwise one of them will get my head. swear that girl, Blythe was it? has got some anger issues." James muttered as he too got up and walked towards the door.

He was about to leave until he halted in his tracks and whirled on his feet. "You gonna be alright, lil bro?"

Albus scowled. "I'm not little and I'm not a baby either. I'll be fine. Besides, I got Victorie and Domnique here."

Victorie and Domnique gave a sheepish and an apologetic look to Albus. "Sorry cousin. We gotta go too. Duty calls."

Albus made his mouth to form an _o _before he huffed and scowled. "Ugh, fine! Fine…I'll be fine."

James smirked at Albus's misfortune. "Looks like no one wants you, Al." he cackled before being hit in the arm from the two girls. "Ow! I was only joking!"

"Ugh, honestly James! You're horrible for a brother! I feel sorry for Albus. I can't believe he has _you_ for a brother." Victorie replied as they shuffled out of the compartment.

"Okay now that was just…"

Albus didn't get the chance to hear James finishing his sentence because the door was closed but he assumed that James was going to say _harsh_. Albus sighed, going back to looking out the window to just enjoy the scenery.

Unfortunately, his mind just wouldn't be at ease. He kept on worrying about being Sorted into Slytherin. If Albus was placed in Slytherin, James would keep on bugging him about it and of course that would get Albus on his nerves which eventually would make him to knock his socks off but James would probably beat him since he knows a fair few of magic spells that would for sure knock Albus and not even break a sweat.

Sometimes being the youngest suck.

Just then, the compartment door slid open and that made Albus to think that it was probably Rose who had returned from her walk.

"Hey Rose. How was the walk?" he asked, still staring out at the window.

"Um…I don't know who's Rose but I do wonder if I can sit here…?"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Albus jerked his head to the side and stared at the new figure.

It wasn't Rose but an unfamiliar guy.

"Oh…oh…" Albus replied, realization dawning upon him. "Oh er yeah sure."

The boy smiled gratefully. "Thanks!" he exclaimed.

He waltzed into the compartment then plopped himself on the seat, making him to "right at home." When he sat down, Albus took this time to examine this new boy.

The boy had brown hair with spikes and his eyes were emerald green though his eyes held nothing but the word _trouble_ in them. If anything, he looked more like a jock or maybe because it was the way how he dressed. What with baggy jeans and all.

"Don't you know staring at people is rude?" the boy asked, flashing him a smile.

Albus blinked, completely forgotten at the fact that he was staring at him. In his embarrassment, he turned away, feeling his face heated up.

"S-sorry." he stammered.

But the boy just laughed. "Don't sweat, dude. The name's Daniel Knighthood but people call me Danny."

Albus secretly let out a sigh of relief then gave out a smile. "Well my name is Albus Potter."

This time, it was Danny's turn to stare. "Potter?" he breathed. "As in the son of Harry Potter?"

And there it was again.

Albus couldn't count on how many times he wanted to be only known for just Albus Potter. Not THE son of Harry Potter.

Anger started to boil in his veins but he managed to control it before he exploded.

"Yes I am." he said simply.

Danny grinned. "Wicked." he paused. "You know…I'm actually glad that you let me sit here with you. I swear that this is the only safe compartment on the train that hasn't been visited by that kid."

Albus perked up. "What kid? Safe? What do you mean?"

Danny laughed. "Woah, slow down kid. Anyways, you see, when I was walking down the hall, there was a group of four kids. One of them had curly brown hair, I think. He would always play pranks and I just got lucky that I wasn't one of his victims. You see, I got away before he—"

Right on time, the sound of an explosion came followed by a scream. The two boys stared at each other before they sprinted up to their feet and yanked the door wide open.

They turned their heads to the right side and saw two guys that seemed to be surrounding the fallen figure. However, the two guys looked like they were laughing uncontrollably.

Albus scrunched up his face since he knew that familiar figure anywhere. It wasn't until then that he had finally realized who it was. So, Albus started to open his mouth to yell at him but someone else had beaten to him.

"JAMES POTTER!" a shrill voice screeched.

The two boys covered their ears from the loud voice while the other figure, who was far away from Albus, turned on its heel and gave out a crooked grin.

It was then that Albus also took this chance to study the new comer. She was tall and looked like she had higher statutes than Albus or the rest of the people down this hall. Albus eyed the different badge that was on her robes. Instead of the Albus had on his robes, it had a letter P with Hogwarts Crest. She also had red hair with blue eyes that are now filled with furious.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _not _prank anyone who are a year lower than you!?" she exploded. "And especially handing them the items from the Weasleys shop?!"

James groaned. "Oh come on. I was just having fun!"

"It _won't _be any fun when I send a letter to your parents, asking a Howler for you!" she warned.

And that immediately got James silenced.

No one…_no one_ wants a Howler.

Apparently, Uncle Ron and Albus's dad had learned that the hard way…

Albus sighed and gave an exasperated look to his older brother. He was about to back to his compartment until James called out.

"Hiya Albie! How's it going?!" he shouted.

Albus groaned. Why did he have to use that stupid nickname?

"Going great, _Jamie_!" Albus snapped before he walked back into his compartment and slammed the door shut, unaware that he left Danny out.

The door slid open again which made Albus to think that it was probably James who had came in.

"I can't believe you, James!" Albus began but soon saw that it was Danny.

Danny blinked. "Um…I'm Danny and by the way, thanks for closing me out."

Albus blinked then gave out a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Daniel smirked. "No big deal." he said, walking to the seat then sat down.

"So then…that was your brother." Danny responded.

"Unfortunately yes."

The boy nodded. "Must be hard to live with him. Considering that he is the pranking type."

Albus groaned. "You have no idea. There was this one time—this was before going to Hogwarts—where he turned my hair into bright pink."

Danny eye's widened then grinned. "_Pink_?!" he laughed. "Awesome!"

"It was not awesome! I was furious at him!" Albus replied.

Danny was about to speak again until the door was wide open again.

"Oh hello there Albus. See you're getting comfortable."

Albus turned his head to see none other than Rose.

He huffed. "Well yeah I had too…after you guys ditched me."

Rose gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry but I was curious and wanted to explore a bit."

She then turned to the left and saw a person she didn't recognized. "And…who you might be?"

Danny flashed a smile. "Daniel Knighthood."

Rose nodded. "Pleasure. I'm Rose Weasley, cousin of Albus."

"Cool."

"Well I better be off. Tanya's waiting for me." with that, she left leaving once again the two boys alone.

After the small talk with Rose, the compartment was silenced as each of the boys was left to their own thoughts. Occasionally, the two boys would often talk about the Houses, discussing which one they would be in. Danny's guess that he would either be in Gryffindor or in Slytherin while Albus was hoping that he would be placed in Gryffindor.

Then they would talk about Qudditch and how Daniel wanted to try out for the team next year—possibly as a chaser or a beater. Albus also agreed but he would go out for a chaser since James would probably make into the team as the Seeker.

Even though being the Seeker seemed to be cool, Albus still preferred to try out as a Chaser for next year.

Sometime later, the trolley woman passed by and asked the two boys if they wanted anything off the trolley. They immediately said yes and bought as much as they could: ranging from Pumpkin Pastries to Chocolate Frogs to Bertie's Botts Flavors and so on.

And sometimes later, the boys found themselves talking about their families though during the talk, Albus found out that Danny was a pure blood. As they talked, the compartment door had once again slid open which grabbed their attention since they had turned their heads to the side to see the new person.

"So…you're Albus Potter—the son of Harry Potter." the figure asked. Albus quirked an eyebrow.

"_Your _point?" he asked.

"Heard it from the other people so I wanted to check it out myself." she then came inside as though she got invited and neatly sat down on the seat as she glanced from Albus to the other guy.

"And you are?" the girl questioned, indicating to Danny.

"Danny." he answered, simply.

Albus had also begun to study the girl. She had strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes. It seemed that she was already in her robes and anyone who knew her well enough can say that she was a bit of a know it all.

"Pleasure." the girl replied although her tone didn't held any "pleasure". "I'm Avery Desmond. You two might want to put on your robes. I'll expect we'll be arriving soon."

With that, she got up and left.

Danny glared at the girl who just left before he huffed and scowled. "What a person."

Albus smirked. "Guessing you don't like her?"

"No! I can instantly tell that she's going to be annoying." Danny moaned.

Albus's face expression fell.

"What?"

"Aww that's too bad. I thought you two were a good match."

And that immediately got Danny to have a horrified face. "Albus!" he exclaimed, earning Albus to cackle.

Pretty soon, the boys decided that they should change into their robes. Sometime later, the train had finally came to a halt, alerting the passengers that they had finally arrived at their destination.

Chatter was among the crowd as they all talked excitedly about how they would finally get to see Hogwarts.

Just then, a sudden loud booming voice shouted. "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years! Come on!"

Albus looked to see a giant and he means _giant _man that had long hair and beard, nearly covering his face.

"Hagrid!"

The giant turned around since he heard his name called out and gave a huge smile.

"Well if it isn't Albus!" he bellowed. "How yeh doin?"

Albus grinned while Danny walked towards the front only to stop in his tracks. His eyes gazed up at the giant, a pure shock was etched on his face.

"Woah!"

Once all of the first years had gathered at the giant, they all followed him until they reached at the lake that had many boats.

"No more than four to the boat!"

Albus got in the boat with Danny, followed by some other two people they didn't know.

"Everybody in? Alright—FORWARD!" he boomed.

Just as he said _forward_, the boats started to move on the black lake though no one talked during the boat ride since they all had their eyes glued to the majestic view of the castle that was soon upon them.

"Heads down!"

They obeyed, ducking their heads down as they passed through the curtain of ivy then resumed travelling along a dark tunnel that would eventually lead up to the castle.

Once the boat ride was finished, they all continued to follow Hagrid up the path and the closer they get to the castle, the more excited Albus is. Soon, they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front doors.

"Everyone here? Good." Hagrid then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

A/N: …yay I got it finished! I wanted to continue to right but I felt that the ending shouldn't be ruined so yeah…I apologize for the long wait (this chapter was giving me a hard time) and as you can see, I had removed the "voting chapter" so the Sorting Hat will take place in the next chapter! I'm so excited! In the meanwhile, write down your guess on where Albus would be :) see you next time!


	5. The Sorting Hat

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

The door swung open at once. As it opened, it revealed a familiar figure who smiled brightly at the first years.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here."

With a nod, Hagrid walked back to wherever he needed to go. Neville then motioned everyone to follow him so that they can enter the Great Hall.

Albus gaped at the sights—there were stone walls that were lit with flaming torches, the magnificent high ceiling and the smooth marble staircase that was soon facing them.

The more they walked, the more Albus suddenly got nervous and he gulped as they came to a halt.

However, instead of directly leading them to the Great Hall—like how Albus had anticipated—they were in a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing closer together.

After a while, Neville gave a smile once again before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Neville Longbottom, giving a huge grin. "Soon, the start-of-term banquet will begin but we first need to talk about the most important thing…which is Sorting! You will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your common room.

There are of course rules such as your triumphs will gain house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor! Last year, Ravenclaw had won the house cup.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in the Great Hall so calm yourself, there's no need for panicking. I will be back shortly."

He left the chamber.

Albus let out a long sigh while Danny, who was beside him, was unnerved about everything. He seemed more calm than Albus. Ever since Neville mentioned about the Sorting, Albus's thoughts instantly went back to worrying about being placed in Slytherin.

What if he is? Then what?

One thing for sure though, is that if he was placed in Slytherin, James would constantly tease him about it and Albus would never hear the end of it.

While the other first years were trying to be calm, gazing around the chamber, something else happened that made several of them to scream.

One of the first years gasped. Two dozens of pearly white ghosts had just streamed through the black wall; each of them placing on a jolly look as they looked at the first years.

A couple of people had laughed when a ghost went through a boy, making the boy to shiver with disgust.

"Welcome, friends! New students! That's always the best part." a jolly voice announced.

Everyone turned their heads to see a ghost who wore a ruff and tights and a huge smile.

Danny paused, staring at the talking ghost then a thought came to him.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" he exclaimed though the comment made the ghost to scowl.

"I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington!" he replied, a bit hotly.

Danny blinked then muttered. "Who knew ghosts can still have feelings?"

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" one of the first years asked.

Irritated, Nick answered. "Like this." he grabbed his left ear and pulled it sideways. Many people shrieked or they had tried not to gag. Albus cringed at the sight—that was the one question he had always tried to avoid.

"Ugh, gross!"

Giving a satisfied smile, Nick made his head back to normal before he resumed gliding away. A few minutes later, Neville came back and all the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now please form a line." he told them. "We're ready for you." he said, smiling.

They then followed Neville had now entered the majestic Great Hall. There were four long golden tables and each of them contained a sea of students. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Thousands of lit candles were floating at the high ceiling while above the candles was none other than the enchanted ceiling.

In front of the Hall stood the High Table where all the Professors and the Headmaster sat to their rightful places.

The already seated students and the High people were all eyeing the nervous first years. They ended their walk when they scattered into a semi-circle, gathering around Neville who placed a four-legged stool. On the top of the stool was an old dusty hat and it seemed completely useless.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:

_Once long ago,_

_There were four Founders_

_And each of them had their_

_Houses named after them!_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin!_

_Gryffindor_

_Is the Home of the Brave_

_Hufflepuff_

_Is the Home of the Loyal_

_Ravenclaw_

_Are where the hardworking, wise and smart lies!_

_Slytherin_

_Is known for their wickedness_

_So put me on and meet your fate_

_And begin this adventure if you dare…_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"Now when I call your name, you will place the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted." Neville responded, holding a parchment that had all the names. "Abecrofth, Eva."

A curly brown-haired girl with glasses came at the front, looking nervous. She sat down on the stool, allowing Neville to place the hat. It didn't take too long for the hat to shout:

"RAVENCLAW!" it boomed.

Cheers from the Ravenclaw erupted the Great Hall as the girl bounced off the seat and scurried to the table where she was greeted.

"Archer Zane!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheers from the Gryffindor table echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Baer Michael."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bear, Brittney." went to Hufflepuff but "Badger Liam" became the first new Slytherin.

"Baptiste Anna," then became Hufflepuff. Then came the c's and Albus didn't really paid attention to that as he was just now starting to become a bit frantic. The names were slowly turning to D's…

However, Albus perked up when he heard "Desmond, Avery!" his eyes were glued to the girl from whom he had met from the train.

She confidently and (eagerly Albus might add) ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Danny groaned. He already didn't like her.

Sometimes, Albus observed that the hat would shout out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Alejandro Flanders," a chestnut-haired boy next to Albus in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

Albus gulped. What happens if that happened to him?

When Dion Frederick was called, he was too excited so he didn't watched where he was going and because of that, he tripped over the stairs and clumsy tumbled towards the stool. Luckily, his hands grabbed the seat before he could fall though because of the fall, it earned soft laughter's. The hat took a long time to decide with Dion. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Dion ran off without tripping this time and seated himself after he got greeted.

"Frazer Merrick," was called afterwards then came "Knighthood Daniel."

Albus paid attention to his name and smiled gleefully when the hat declared him Gryffindor. Daniel waltzed towards the table but as he did, he turned his head to the side to give Albus a wink before he disappeared into the crowd of the Lions.

"Scorpius, Malfoy!" came next and Albus also watched him.

The pale blonde-haired boy shuffled forward but the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus had a feeling that he looked pleased but he didn't show it.

There weren't many people left now which made Albus pleased since he was starving. "MacDonald" "Nagel" "Nelson" "Parker" then a pair of twin boys, "Preston" and "Preston" (the two boys actually argued, debating on who gets to go first before Neville declared that the older twin goes first) then "Prince, Ollie" and then, at last—"Potter, Albus!"

This made Albus's heart to skip a beat, blood was pounding furiously. Without even realizing it, his legs (that felt like it was lead) started to move forward on its own and one by one, he gradually made it to the top of the stairs before he nervously sat down on the stool. Neville then placed on the hat which dropped over his eyes.

When he was walking, he could hear people whispering about him. Meanwhile, over to the Gryffindor table, James literally was off his seat as he was eagerly waiting to hear the result.

_Ah, the son of the famous Harry Potter had finally arrived at Hogwarts._ the hat spoke, making Albus to jump in startle.

_Bit jumpy are we? _it chuckled, giving the boy bit of creeps. _You know, I like you more than your brother…he was…_

_Obnoxious? _Albus offered in thought.

The hat chuckled once again.

_That wasn't the word I was looking for but for the time being, it could work. Now let's see here…where can I put you? _

_Anywhere but Slytherin._

_Oh ho! This is familiar! You know, your own father said the exact same thing._

Albus was surprised.

_Hmm…you have a thirst…a thirst to prove yourself…you want to show people that you're not just the son of Harry Potter. There's courage too…So where shall I put you?_

Albus's heart began to hammer against his rib cage painfully. This was taking a long time…then came the anxiety. What happens if the hat couldn't place him? Will be he sent home?

Albus squeezed his eyes shut tight; James leaning forward, eagerly waiting for the answer; the silence seemed to be dreading on…

_I know just what to do with you! _the hat decided at last.

Albus tightened his grip (he hadn't even realized that he was clutching at the edge of the stool so hard), waiting for the answer.

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Relief and happiness flooded at Albus and there were literally no words to describe how he felt as of right now. The whole Gryffindor table jumped up and cheered loudly; some whistled. James cheered and whistled but laughed when he saw Albus carrying the Sorting Hat with him due to his excitement.

If people looked at him, one might thought that he could pass out at any given moment.

"Welcome, bro!" James cheered, thumping him on the back."You can breathe now." he added.

Realizing that he indeed held his breath, Albus let out a long sigh of relief before he took his seat that was beside Daniel (who cheered on him while Avery clapped) and James; Avery sat across from Daniel.

"Congratulations, Albus." Avery congratulated.

"Thanks." Albus smiled, widely.

However, Albus turned his attention to the High Table and there, he saw Hagrid giving him a nod as he clapped to. Albus grinned back.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thurston, Tyler," a black boy a bit taller than Daniel, joined Albus at the Gryffindor table. "Thames, Johnny" became a Hufflepuff and then it was Rose's turn. She walked up to the stool confidently and sat down on the stool, eagerly.

"Ten galleons that it will take her hundred seconds," Daniel betted.

"I say ninety." Avery replied.

Turns out that Avery had won the bet, earning Danny to be angry.

"Beginner's luck." he muttered, causing her to smirk.

"If you say so."

"What's with the money?" Rose asked once she settled herself between Avery and another person—Dion, was it?

"Danny and Avery made a bet to see how long it had taken you just to be sorted. Turns out that Avery won; she betted that it would take ninety seconds." Albus answered.

Rose huffed.

However, Rose got upset when her friend, Tanya Zielinski, was made into Ravenclaw. Albus assured her that she could always join his group of friends, despite the fact that she had ditched him on the train ride.

Finally, "Zimmerman, Tobias," was made a Slytherin. At last, the Sorting Hat was over and the starving people were ready to tuck in when the Headmaster Kendrick stood up, at once everyone fell silent.

"Greetings," he announced, placing a wide smile on his wrinkled face. "I know that every single one of you must be every hungry so…begin!"

The empty places that were in the middle row of the glittering plates and goblets had suddenly been replaced with food. There were so many delicious food and just staring at it, it made Albus's mouth to water.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a thestral." Danny said, eyes wide as saucers as he looked at the piles of food.

Avery rolled her eyes, giving him a bit of a glare before she tucked in, grabbing the food she likes.

"Instead of saying it, why don't you eat?" Avery responded after finishing a bite.

Danny glared at her then looked down at her plate before he sneered. "Eating like a princess, are we?"

"It doesn't hurt to have good manners." she shot back.

Right on cue, a burp came followed by a groan of disgust.

"Ugh, James! You're so disgusting!" Rose exclaimed.

"It wasn't me! I swear! It was the Brewster kid."

"I have a name, you know." a sandy haired boy that was next to James spoke, shooting James a glare.

"Oh…erm…ah…erm…" James muttered, trying to remember his name. "Sorry, I forgot your name." he admitted.

"I'm not surprised. With a thick-headed brain of yours, I wonder how anything would fit in it."

"Watch it!" James hissed.

Rose sighed as the two boys began their bickering. She then looked over at Albus who shook his head. Avery and Danny weren't doing any better. Sensing that someone was looking at his direction, Albus gave a look at Rose. Rose giggled when Albus mocked Avery and Danny behind their backs.

When Alejandro started to reach for another chicken wing, he gave out a shout of scream, immediately withdrawing his hand.

"Oh, new Gryffindors! Hello! I'm so pleased that you had made it into my House." the ghost greeted.

"Hello there, Nick. How's your summer?" a new figure questioned. This one seemed to be a bit older than Alejandro. He looked like he was in either third or fourth year.

"It would've been splendid if Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore hadn't spoiled it." the ghost of Gryffindor muttered, angrily.

"Oh…I'm sorry." he apologized.

The rest of the Great Hall continued to talk while eating desserts that just appeared out of thin air until a soft _ding _echoed throughout the hall, instantly gaining their attention. The Headmaster stood up, plastering a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" his voice said. "First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden ("Try telling that to my father." Albus muttered, remembering the stories from him.) Also, Mr. Filch had asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Zenaida."

"I'm so trying out for Seeker." James replied, grinning.

"Big surprise." Rose responded.

"And now," he continued, smiling at everyone. "bedtime. Off you go!"

There were soon yells from the prefects such as "Hufflepuff first years! Follow me!" The Gryffindor first years followed the prefect through the crowds; most of the first years were in a small tight group as to prevent from getting lost. Albus yawned as he trekked through the path in which the prefect had made them to follow. There were some gasps of surprise as they studied the moving portraits along the corridors.

"Say, isn't that the son of Harry Potter?" one of the people in the portraits asked.

A person squinted its eyes only to have them widened. "I'll be! It's his second son! Why, hello there fellow!"

Albus scowled, giving out a bit of a huff.

_Second son…I'll show them who the second son is!_ Albus growled in thought.

"Oh Briar! Please do keep your manners! Can you not see that something is troubling him?" a female lectured him.

"Oh here we go…" Briar muttered.

However, when the female in the portrait said his name, Albus stopped and turned on his heels to face the portrait.

"Wait…Briar? As in Briar Wingott?" Albus asked, eyes wide.

"Oh bless him! He knows me!" Briar cried out.

"Of course I do! You're the one who discovered the uses of Frost Flame. " Albus stated.

"Yes! Yes!" he said, excitedly.

"Well…nice knowing you. I gotta go." Albus replied.

"Oh indeed! Goodbye son of Harry Potter!" Briar responded, waving at him as Albus walked away.

Albus still found it strange and unnerving about the moving portraits even though he got some of those at home.

"Omph!" Albus said as he bumped into a person.

"Honestly, Albus! Use your eyes! That's why we have them!"

"Sorry." Albus muttered. Rose just huffed.

The prefect led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet and Albus was so tired that he could just sleep on the staircase right there and then.

Suddenly, there were loud banging noises which caused them to be wide awake. Some of the first years had fearful looks while the others had puzzled ones.

"No need to be scared. It's just the poltergeist. Peeves is his name. I would look out for him." he answered. "Peeves! Stop this noise at once! Unless you want me to get Bloody Baron!"

The noise continued for few seconds until it stopped. A little man with evil dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared with a _pop_ though he gave a scowl to the prefect who had a glare.

Peeves blew a raspberry before he swooshed over the first years, causing them to duck until he vanished out of sight.

"Alright, move along."

They resumed walking a bit more until the prefect announced that they had arrived, much to the first years' relief. They entered the common room after the prefect gave the password to the Fat Lady.

Albus was too tired to even study the warm cozy common room that contained comfortable squashy arm chairs, a fireplace that was lit, a red carpet that covered the entire floor, tables, couches and so on.

The prefect showed them the dormitory and before Albus knew it, he quickly changed into his pajamas and instantly fell asleep.

A/N: Oh Merlin! I thought I was never going to get this done but I did! And excuse the song, I'm not that great of a song writer :3 and as you can see, I had changed a bit in the last chapter so you can check that out if you want ^^ Also, I will be changing the structure. It WILL be structured like the original Harry Potter books so I hope everyone is okay with it. Oh and also, I did a bit of research about the rest of the characters such as for Mr. Filch: he still continues to work his post after the war so that should be "fun" for Albus and for Fat Lady, it is presumed that she still works her job after the war as well. The Headmaster, on the other hand, I am still working on his appearance. So far I got the wrinkled face. If you're wondering, his full name is Kabir Kendrick. Sadly, McGonagall is no longer Headmistress because she is retiring :( and um I think that's it. See you next time!


End file.
